This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. NMRFAM in collaboration with CESG has developed novel automated approaches to protein NMR data collection and analysis. An adaptive and interactive engine for identifying peaks in 3D triple-resonance spectra in a probabilistic manner is based on ideas of reduced-dimensionality and tilted-plane data collection. The method, called "High-Resolution Iterative Frequency Identification" (HIFI)-NMR. Current project is to implement HIFI on Bruker spectrometer for automatic NMR data acquisition and analysis.